Scary
by MyNameX
Summary: Ini bukan kisah horror. Hanya sepenggal cerita saat Min Yoongi pulang sendirian di tengah malam, karena Park Jimin yang sibuk nonton konser bersama teman-temannya. /BTS FanFic/ /MinYoon.YoonMin/ /Sesi curhat/ /MinYoon shipper baca donk, hehehe :v/


**"** **SCARY"**

 **.**

 **MinYoon - Rate T – Bukan Horror – OOC - Gaje - Typo – Aneh – Ga nyambung - Mohon dimaafkan u.u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa kan kau pulang sendiri ?"_

 _"_ _Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku ini kan pemberani."_

 _"_ _Aish baiklah baiklah, aku tahu aku penakut. Tapi kau tidak ingin menghubungi Jimin ?"_

 _"_ _Jimin pergi menonton konser bersama teman-temannya. Aku yakin sekarang belum selesai."_

 _"_ _Mungkin dia akan datang jika kau menghubunginya."_

 _"_ _Memang kau punya nomor Jimin ?"_

 _"_ _Ah tidak. Mian. Menginaplah saja disini kalau begitu ?"_

 _"_ _Yasudahlah aku akan baik-baik saja kok, hahaha. Lagipula besok kita ada kelas pagi kan ? Aku pulang dulu, annyeong."_

 _"_ _Ne annyeong, hati-hati di jalan."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah Hoseok. Salahkan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti bercerita sampai baru menyadari jika ini sudah pukul sebelas malam.

Salahkan juga kekasihnya yang hilang disaat seperti ini. Dasar tidak berguna –pikirnya.

"Kenapa tadi aku tidak memberitahu Jimin jika akan pulang malam. Akh sial !"

Dan mungkin ia harus menyalahkan ponselnya juga yang tertinggal di apartement sebelum ia berangkat ke rumah Hoseok.

"Hei kerikil sialan, menghalangi jalanku saja." kesalnya sembari menendang batu kecil yang tadi terinjak.

Sebenarnya tidak sakit sih, Yoongi hanya merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di telapaknya. Namanya juga sedang 'mood buruk' mode on.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus saja menggerutu, menyalahkan semua orang dan benda-benda di sekitarnya.

Jadi sebenarnya, siapa yang menjadi tersangka disini ?

.

.

Suasana sudah sangat sepi.

Beruntung Yoongi masih lewat jalan raya, karena setidaknya ada dua atau tiga kendaraan yang melintasinya setiap 5 menit. Lampu-lampu kota yang bertebaran pun membuat kondisi jalan masih terlihat sangat terang.

Tak perlu menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah merah jika Yoongi ingin menyeberang, namun ia memilih berhenti sejenak ketika sudah berdiri di samping tiang lampu tiga warna itu.

"Setelah aku menyeberang disini lanjut masuk gang kecil ya ?"

Yoongi bergidik ngeri membayangkan kelanjutan perjalanannya. Secara bersamaan angin malam berhembus kencang menyapu rambut-rambut halus di tengkuknya. Tubuhnya seketika merinding. Tangan kanannya bergerak naik untuk menutupi dan mengusap perlahan tengkuknya yang terasa dingin.

Meskipun Yoongi sudang memakai jaket tebal tetap saja ini terasa dingin. Entah dingin dari luar atau karena perasaannya yang sedang tidak enak.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Min Yoongi, gang itu punya banyak lampu jalan dan akan ada ahjussi-ahjussi yang bermain catur di depan pos jaga. Tenanglah, ini akan jadi perjalanan yang tenang. Hahahaha." tawanya menghibur diri sendiri.

Mungkin jika ada orang yang kebetulan lewat akan mengira Yoongi sudah tidak waras karena tertawa sendiri di tengah malam.

Yoongi tersadar. Daripada lama-lama berdiri disini lebih baik ia bergegas jalan dan masuk ke apatement, lalu tidur dengan damai di bawah selimut kesayangannya.

.

.

Telapak kaki Yoongi kembali terpaku saat ia sudah berdiri di mulut gang yang tadi disebutnya. Matanya membulat seiring mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

 _'_ _asdfghjkl! #$%^ & kenapa semua lampu jalannya jadi mati begini ?! Dan kemana perginya ahjussi-ahjussi yang biasa bermain catur di pos jaga ?!' _

Siapa orang disana yang berani-beraninya mensabotase perjalanan tenang yang sudah direncanakan Yoongi ?!

Maju ?

Mundur ?

Maju ?

Mundur ?

"Hei bodoh, memang kalau tidak maju kau mau kemana hah ?!" lagi-lagi Yoongi bermonolog.

"Aku berlari saja sambil menutup mata ya ? Begitu membukanya aku sudah ada di depan rumah."

"Astaga Min Yoongi ! Kau akan selamat jika larimu lurus. Jika tanpa sadar kau masuk rumah orang bisa dikira maling, bodoh."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"Jalan saja dengan tenang, yakinlah ini pasti aman."

"Aku kan manis, bagaimana jika ada yang menculikku ?"

"Memang pernah ada kasus penculikan disini ?"

"Ya siapa tahu saja, huh."

Ini seperti ada dua Yoongi lagi yang sedang bertengkar di belakang Yoongi yang asli.

"Kalian diaaaaaam !" Yoongi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Tidak jelas sedang marah pada siapa.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia tetap mencoba melangkah walaupun terasa berat. Seluruh bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri, ditambah lagi dengan angin malam yang menggerakkan ranting dan dedaunan di atas kepalanya menambah kesan horror.

Beruntunglah ini sedang purnama, setidaknya Yongi masih bisa melihat jalan.

.

.

Baiklah ini sudah seperempat jalan dan sejauh ini masih aman. Yoongi terus berjalan cepat sembari memeluk tas selempangnya dengan manik mata yang melirik ke segala arah.

/Krak/

"Hah, suara apa itu ?! Siapa disana ?"

Yoongi menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang. Nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Huaaa eomma~"

Yoongi berlari. Tangannya semakin kuat menggenggam tas untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya.

 _meong_

.

.

Di persimpangan harusnya Yoongi berlari lurus, namun ia malah belok ke kiri karena seseorang yang menarik paksa lengannya.

Orang itu menyudutkan Yoongi di antara dinding dan tiang lampu. Kedua tangan Yoongi terkunci, ia sudah tidak bisa sekedar bergerak apalagi memberontak. Bahkan Yoongi juga tidak ingin berkoordinasi dengan matanya, ia memilih untuk menutupnya rapat-rapat. Hanya mulut kecil ini yang bisa diajak kerjasama.

"Lepaskan ! Lepaskan ! Jangan menculikku ! Aku tidak ingin dijual keluar negeri ! Sekolahku disini belum selesai ! Jangan membunuhku ! Aku belum minta maaf pada eomma dan appaku ! Jangan memperkosaku ! Aku masih ingin menikah baik-baik ! Aaaaa, Lepaskan ! Lepaskan ! Kekasihku yang berotot akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuhku ! Lepaskan ! Lepaskan !"

Dengan sekali terikan nafas Yoongi mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya secepat kilat.

Maklumlah rapper sejati .-.

"Apa kekasihmu itu juga tampan ?" Orang yang belum sempat Yoongi lihat ini baru saja mengeluarkan suara.

"Eh ?" Yoongi membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena mengenal betul pemilik suara itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apakah kekasihmu yang berotot itu juga tampan ? Hmm ?"

Yoongi melihat Jimin dihadapannya tengah tersenyum lebar. Bola matanya memanas seketika.

"YAK BODOH ! KURANG AJAR ! BOCAH SIALAAAAAN ! Hmmpp…"

Pergerakan bibir Yoongi tertahan oleh telapak tangan Jimin.

"Sstt, jangan berteriak hyung. Mati lampu begini semua orang pasti sedang tidur. Kau tidak ingin kita diamuk massa kan ?"

Yoongi tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Park sialan ini ,yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sekarang, masih bisa tersenyum manis seperti itu.

/Cekittt/

"Aw !"

Disaat Jimin sedang lengah, dengan sigap Yoongi menggigit tangan Jimin, membuat si empunya terkejut dan mengaduh lirih.

Jimin menjadi fokus pada tangannya yang memerah dan melepaskan Yoongi. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yoongi menghantam punggung Jimin menggunakan tas selempangnya dengan kejam secara bertubi-tubi.

"Rasakan ini ! Rasakan ! Rasakan ! Rasakaaaan !"

"Aduh aduh, maaf hyung maaf, berhenti memukulku."

Jimin melindungi seluruh tubuh semampunya dengan kedua tangan.

/BUGH/

Pukulan pamungkas dengan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat mengakhiri penderitaan Jimin.

"Kkkk~"

Dasar Jimin gila, melihat Yoongi pergi dengan kesal meninggalkan tasnya, ia malah terkekah sendirian. Kemudian mengejar Yoongi setelah mengambil tas selempang kekasihnya yang sudah tergeletak di aspal.

"Hyung, jadi kekasihmu itu tampan tidak ?"

Memang tidak tahu diri juga, sudah tahu kekasihnya sedang murka. Jimin masih tetap menggodanya.

Yoongi geram.

Yoongi membalik badannya dan membuat Jimin berhenti. Mereka bertemu tatap tapi dengan keadaan yang berbeda. Jimin yang memandang sayang dan Yoongi dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Kekasihku memang orang yang berotot, tapi dia sangat jelek. SANGAT JELEEEEEEK !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~"

Jimin tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa puas setelah mendengar teriakan Yoongi. Wajah Yoongi sudah memerah entah karena tambah marah atau malu karena ditertawakan.

"HEI SIAPA YANG BERTERIAK DI TENGAH MALAM BEGINI ?!"

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh ke arah rumah yang barusan mengeluarkan suara. Bukan bukan, maksudnya pemilik rumah yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung, kajja kita segera pergi."

Jimin dengan cepat mendekati Yoongi, meraih lengan kecil Yoongi dan membawanya ikut berlari.

.

.

.

"Dimana motormu ?"

"Aku tinggal di apartementmu."

"Di apartementku ?"

"Ne. Tadi aku kesana dan security bilang hyung belum pulang. Aku tebak, ponselmu pasti tertinggal lagi ya ? Lain kali jangan diulangi, kau membuatku khawatir hyung."

"Aku lupa bodoh. Mana mungkin sengaja ditinggal."

"Hahaha, arraseo. Untung saja aku yang menculikmu, hyung. Bagaimana kalau orang lain coba ? ckckck. Nasib baik aku kepikiran untuk pulang lebih awal."

.

.

.

- **E.N.D** -

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha, ga mutu ya, udah ketebak XD -_-

Anggap aja itu cuma iklan, wkwkwk…

Niat aku post ini sih sebenernya mau curhat *ceileh* sama ARMY dan MinYoon shipper sekalian ^^/

Daripada polosan mending dikasih selingan dulu tuh *nunjuk ff ga mutu di atas :3* hehehe v

.

Jadi begini teman-teman : *busyet serius amat *pLakkk

.

.

Aku kan bukan ARMY cuma suka sama BTS terutama MinYoon *yeah dirikuh MinYoon hard shipper too*

Nah kemarin itu temenku ada yang nanya gini :

"Kok fanfic MinYoon banyak banget ? Perasaan aku jarang nemu moment mereka deh."

.

Ga tahu kenapa kok aku ga bisa jawab ya ?! *oh nooooo :3

Hmm, menurutku ada benernya juga sih..

Aku punya banyak koleksi video BTS, tapi yakin dah kagak sebanyak yang ARMY tulen (?)

Dan emang moment MinYoon atau MinGa ini jarang, eh juuuarang banget malah :/

Si Jimin lebih deket sama JHope, V atau Jungkook, Suga juga lebih deket sama yang tua-tua ya perasaan *digaplok Jin sampai RapMon -_-* ya sama VKook juga sih, tapi kalau sama Jimin sendiri itu malah jarang liat..

.

Cari video di Youtube pun, punya mereka ga sebanyak VKook, MinKook, JinV atau couple-couple lainnya, bener kagak ?

Atau aku aja yang gak liat ?

.

Tapiiiii~

Kalau cari di FFN, MinYoon bakal membeludaaaaak ! *aku sih seneng aja, hahahahahahaha…

Lihat moment mereka di video apapun biar cuma sedikit aja aku udah jerit-jerit ga tahu diri, hahaha *biarin deh dikatain gila -_-

.

Yang ARMY dan MinYoon shipper sekalian pasti lebih tahu :D

Comment juseyo~ biar aku bisa jawab juga kalau ditanya lagi, wkwkwk

Gamsahamnida *bow *bow *bow


End file.
